


Captive (The Board Games Remix)

by amaresu



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: remixduello, Fluff, M/M, Remix, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MacLeod really wants to believe it's all just an elaborate practical joke against the Watchers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive (The Board Games Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasha/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Sheikh's Captive](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1640) by Lasha. 



The problem with being in a relationship with Methos was that Duncan often finds himself in utterly ridiculous situations with little understanding of how it happened. Not that he didn't understand the steps leading up to the events, but it was hard to understand how he came to be dressed in his clan colors while standing in his bathroom rehearsing monologues from _Blade of the MacLeods_. The little white paper detailing his forfeit from the last lost Scrabble game is taped to the mirror, mocking him in Methos's elegant handwriting.

 _One dramatic reading of selections from_ Blade of the MacLeods _. In traditional dress._

It's easy to figure out where it all started, the beginning of the chain that leads to his bathroom. It starts with Methos and daytime talk shows. Duncan still isn't sure why Methos started watching daytime talk shows, but he does and more importantly, he takes notes. In Egyptian hieroglyphs interspersed with other languages when he needs a word that the hieroglyphs don't cover. Duncan has no idea what Methos writes, but he uses one of his journals. To be honest Duncan is more than a little afraid to ask. In the end, he really hopes it's some sort of elaborate practical joke at the expense of a future generation of Watchers.

Regardless too much Dr. Phil, or at least Duncan hopes it was too much Dr. Phil, lead to him coming home one day to find Methos sitting on the floor surrounded by piles of board games. Some careful questioning as he made dinner ascertained that Methos had grabbed one of everything in the game aisle of Target. It's never a good idea to show too much interest in his various projects as it just encouraged him, careful disinterest is usually a better option.

Not that it saved him from Methos looking at him after dinner and saying with absolute seriousness, "MacLeod, I don't think we spend enough quality time together. The professionals recommend setting aside one night a week to spend together. Game night is a popular option." He's absolutely serious and Duncan really hopes it's all an elaborate practical joke.

Which is how game night started.

The problem with game night though is that most games require more than two people. At least if they're going to be any fun. Joe was the first one to be invited, but it was Amanda who came up with the idea of forfeits. They started off simple, foot massages and cases of beer, but quickly spiraled out of control once Methos got creative.

Not that Duncan really expected what Methos would come up with. Or that the old man would memorize the Scrabble dictionary once they decided that only words from it would count. All of which leads to Duncan standing in the bathroom adjusting his plaid and making sure he had the words right. Because he's certain Methos knows them. Although he has to admit that at this point he's really just delaying the inevitable.

Walking out of the bathroom he's greeted by the sight of Methos sprawled across some cushions on the floor, eating grapes, with a bottle of open wine by his side. "Ah, good of you to finally come out, MacLeod. Now, strike a pose and start reciting."

Methos leans back against the pillows and smiles at him slowly. Walking out to stand dramatically above him, Duncan is already planning what he's going to do for revenge. Something Roman.


End file.
